halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sonasaurus
Re:Image Memories Era Icon I don't know if you missed it or just didn't feel like dealing with that at the moment, but may I have my era icon soon?}} Delete Can you please delete File:Raso.jpg? -KidVegeta RE: Yo Ah. internet client doesn't tell me if I time out, but now that I know I'll come back on; it'll be quicker there. Needless to say, I've been working on the frigate and have several issues that have cropped up, been resolved and replaced with different ones. So what I was PM'ing you about a few hours ago is now completely different to what I'll say now. At the moment, it looks like its going to be 517 metres long. If that's too big, I can change it, although I'll have to remove elements with fixed sizes (archer pods, gun turrets) and replace them at the correct size. Also, had you thought of a colour for the stripe? May I suggest steel blue? :) Looks very nice so far. Will keep you posted. And bam! Glad you like it! In all honesty, it'll probably take me another six months to do each of the other variants :) Indeed I did, well spotted. I've uploaded the correct file now. About the archiving- lol, but that's what happens when you create new sections as you go along! At least you're properly organised now. On a related note, you aren't deliberately adding superfluous sections to my talk page, are you? I'll get to 30 on my own, even if it does take me a few months! :P I suppose starting a new section for a new topic is one way of doing it; I normally start a new section only if the previous comment wasn't mine. But hey, I'm not complaining :) I don't doubt it. capitalisation Because the ship is equipped with an FTL drive, it's not Equipped with an FTL drive; it's a light frigate, not a Light frigate; and it uses quad mounted 50mm guns, not Quad mounted 50mm guns :) In an infobox, this is arguable, but if that's the style we're setting for the article then I'll fall in line with it. And I see you noticed the intentional ironic mistake? Indeed. Technically, I should've archived after the 31st message, when the 30th was finished and superseded with another; but the impatient boy in me wouldn't wait. Besides which, you basically gave me a bureaucratic order to do it, and I wasn't complaining due to aforementioned impatience :) Re: AAO RE: Visitor The amount of effort you went through to harrass me is equally terrifying as your pedo-lion. I cower at the mere mention of his name! D: O.O Re: Jorge Sure, why not? It's not like I'd do anything exceptional with it if I kept it.--http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/3/38/RGIsmall_red.png The Red General approaches 15:54, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Username change Ass! Hole! (joke - please don't permaban me) I was gonna change my name to something similar... I think you know what... :Okay, I give that one to ya. RE:Username :Nice new username, mate! Much better than that lulzy "Sona 'Demal" name. :-[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 05:15, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Department of Redundancy Department I removed the reference to TGC because the same basic thing is said a few lines up. -- Hello me Meet the real me 19:50, January 27, 2012 (UTC) My article Image AAO membership Yes I'm still interested, just havent had much time. I'll contribute something this evening if you like.--Den fryktedehodet 02:08, January 30, 2012 (UTC) sorry Sorry it wont happen again, i jsut get anoyed when ppl edit my articles and critisize without me adding even that much...the same thing happened on sw fanon to me but they were much meaner much worse...deleted all my stuff, banned me unfairly...i probly was a bit to blame but they were hevy handed...i am unbanned but havent returned their,...btw this is my account i actually have an account on wikipedia... i want to stay here you seem good so i will try my hardest -Barb spider thank you for your help on the mjolinir page and talk page Barb Spider 23:46, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Bloody hell. I'm going to keep this quick, as I need to sort something else, which is related to this. First off, don't bitch about the obvious, I know how many civility warnings I have, thank you ever so much, and I know that I was out of line. I will apologise to LOMI once I've done this. To conclude this, I'll just say that I know what I've done, thank you.Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 22:57, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh shit, sorry about the gap. And, yes I did know that you were a bureaucrat, but no I did not know what that involved, so thank you for telling me that, and I'm sorry for being rude towards you. As I said above, I was completely out of line. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 17:23, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I did read the rules, and before you say anything, I don't suppose I followed them either. I will have a read of them now to refresh my memory. However I don't remember apologising then carrying on, so could I please have some examples of this? Again, sorry for being such an absolute dickhead. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 22:23, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I just had a complete mindfuck then. I see what you mean. Again, sorry. Jesus I'm a hypocrite... Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 23:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Username Change Yeah, I know, I was kind of a dick about it. I just thought it was a really cool name. I apologise for jumping the gun, I just couldn't wait and I dint' know when you were coming online. Sorry about that. The request was sent through, but I don't know how to reverse it. I would if I could, but I don't know how to... RE:IRC Logs NCF Yeah, sorry, I was doing it, just cross-referencing my arguments. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 18:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello hi i have a question i have made new pages for me and my friends gamertag for Xbox i did this so any peeps see it they can be all oh cool those sound like some cool Spartans (not knowing that they are real people playing halo reach) and i was wondering if that's OK and to be far that did serve on REACH. i also made maps on the game halo reach and named them like "battle of (random fake city)" so its like they had a battle at a city in reach. and it said not to make up new halos but i think its not a new halo but a unheard of civilian city that the covenant come in so the unsc sent in Spartans to keep the city....... so it has a little story that can go anyway it wants. and heard all that i was wondering if its OK for me to do all of that. get back to me as soon as possible thank you --Deathbringer44 22:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ok cool man i just wanted to know before you guys get mad at me --Deathbringer44 02:36, February 12, 2012 (UTC) oh and i was wondering i have been trying to get some game types to work on my forge maps but it hasn't worked i was wondering if someone here could help with that on halo reach?